Forbidden Love
by gingerchick64
Summary: After hearing a horrible prophecy, Camp Half-Blood's campers turn against each other and split into two sides. Friendships are ruined. Fights breakout every day. How will Percy and Annabeth stay together when the whole camps against them? Will they stay together? 1st chapter explains. No HOO. No one dies in TLO. 2nd chapter will have tons of dialogue. First fanfic. Enjoy guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

**It's been a year since the war with Kronos. 1 year and everything has gone terribly wrong. The campers at Camp Half Blood have turned against each other. The camp has split into two sides. Friendships are broken, relationships are ruined, fights are happening everyday, blackmail is popular, and the love that the camp once held, is gone. And it's all because of the prophecy Rachel Elizabeth Dare spoke.**

_**-Flash Back**_**-**

**It was one of the coldest Decembers ever. One night everyone was sitting around the campfire singing and laughing. Couples were holding hands and enjoying the night. Percy was next to me with his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and smiled at me. But we were interrupted when Rachel's eyes started glowing an eerie green and the fire almost burned out. Mist soared out of her mouth as she spoke one of the most shortest and puzzling phrophecy the camp has ever heard.**

**"Friends become foes for whatever goes. Till fireflies die and the moon is in the sky, they will say one last goodbye. They will turn in the end to a place they can not mend"**

**The fire began to build a little as Rachel went back to normal and turned a bright shade of red when she saw everybody looking at her.**

**"What? Oh. Did it happen again? What did I say?" She said as she looked around for someone to answer her. But no one did.**

**We just finished one bad prophecy, we didn't want another one to begin. Just then a firefly(A/N: I know some people call them lightning bugs also) Flew directly into the flames of the fire. Everyone started to look at each other and the whispering began. the fire turned a blackish gray. The air was thicker now. Like there was something just lurking over us. Everybody looked worried and some even scared. **

**Percy looked at me and we both knew something bad was going to happen.**

**-**_**End of flash back**_**-**

**Now 6 months later it's June and everything has gotten worse. Normally right now, if it was any other summer, I'd be in a good mood. I would be finally coming back to my home, I would be seeing all me friends, I be getting to train the new campers. I would get to see all of my siblings and Chiron. But most of all, I would be happy to see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I haven't seen Seaweed Brain since Christmas because of the move. You see I was originally suppose to live in New York, but that all changed with me father. **

**My father hasn't liked Percy at all since the end of last summer and he didn't want us together because since Percy was the son of Poseidon, he attracts more monsters, meaning more danger for me. My father got a really good job offer back in San Francisco and we were right back there by the end of fall. Having a long distance relationship isn't the most ideal, but it's better than nothing. Though Percy and I make it work. It's hard at times but he always knows how to cheer me up. But this summer isn't like any other summer.**

**This summer the Blood War is going on. That's what us campers call it. The campers think that the prophecy is talking about the camp. That the campers are going to kill one another, so they took sides and made alliances. It's kind off like the cold war I guess you can say, only worse. The campers have turned against each other, splitting the camp into two sides. On one side the cabins of Athena, Zeus, Ares, Hermes, and Aphrodite have an alliance. We have the brains, power, strength, stealth, and love.**

**The other side is made up of the cabins of Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, and Demeter have made an alliance. They have power, skill, tricks, skeleton armies, weapons/tools, and deadly poison ivy. Hera, Artemis's cabins don't belong to either side, since they have no campers. It seems the two side of the camp hate each other. Everyday fights break out, and the more they break out, the more violent they get. Camp Half-Blood is a full out battle ground.**

**Not all the campers believe the prophecy is about the camp though. Not all the campers want to fight, but some have been turned blind with hate. Chiron's tried to get the camp to stop fighting, but every time he tries it just gets worse. The gods don't even interfere. It all seems so pointless and stupid to me though. I knew this was going to affect my relationship with Percy. I mean, after all he's on the other side. I know Malcom and the rest of the camp is going to through a fit at me and him. But we're not the only ones still together. Travis and Katie are. So are Silena and Beckendorf. And many others. Their all just keeping it secret and on the down-low. I think Percy and I will have to do that.**

**Camp Half-Blood has lost the love it once held. It's not home anymore. It's a battle ground. A battle ground that can't be saved.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Forbidden Love Ch. 2**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_**Hi guys :) So obviously I don't own any of the characters. This chapter wont be as short as the first one. I plan to add a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. I don't like switching POV too much but I will occasionally. If you have any suggestions of what should happen in some chapters, message me. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :)**_

The day is going horribly. I haven't seen Percy all day. I know he's here though cause Silena told me she saw him. Silena was one of the few that knew about Percy and me. A lot of the other couples have split up like Connor Stoll and Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin and many others.

Right now I was in the Athena cabin with my brother Malcolm. He was giving me some lecture about not seeing Percy. To be honest I was really paying attention to him. All my other siblings were at dinner. I've been so busy today with my new schedule, which I have no lessons with anybody on the other side. It really makes me sad. I can't see Percy, Katie, Lee, Beckendorf, Nyssa, Castor, Pollux, or Nico. It really sucks. This Blood War better be over and done with soon.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm shouted at me from a few feet away. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"What now?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope. If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda irritable and I don't care about what your saying. This whole "war" thing is stupid. Why is everybody acting like this? We should be working together. This isn't Camp Half-Blood anymore." I said back to him with a slight attitude.

I know my tone isn't going to help anything but what can I say? I'm pretty ticked off about the whole situation.

"I don't care if your irritable and the Blood War isn't stupid. You heard the prophecy. You know what's going on. Your going to listen to me and your going to follow my orders Annabeth. Your not to go see Percy understand? He's the enemy now. You need to break up like all the other couples that are split between sides." He stared at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"No Malcolm I won't. He's my boyfriend and our relationship is my business. Not yours. You can't tell me what to do. If they've broken up then they obviously don't care enough about each other. Percy and I are not breaking up Malcolm." I yelled.

I can't believe he would even tell me to do that. He knows how happy Percy makes me. Why would he want to take that away from me? Even if we are going through this stupid war. I wasn't just about to go break up with Percy just to make him happy, that's for sure.

"Well your gonna have too. If you don't this is going to be a really hard summer for both of you. I'm sorry Annabeth, I really am. But you can not be with him during the Blood War. Maybe after all this is over ok?"

"And when will that be? Next month? The end of the summer? Next year? I'm not wasting my time just to make people happy. And we'll make it. I'm sorry if you don't understand that. Now I'm going to dinner. You should too." I said.

"Fine. But you will stop seeing him Annabeth. I'll be keeping tabs on you to make sure. This is gonna be a rough summer." He said and the sighed.

I walked out of the cabin and was hit by a wave of emotions. This really is going to be a hard summer isn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-LINE BREAK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apparently the two sides have different meal times. I didn't see anyone from the other side at dinner. But on the bright side I got to see Cindy, my favorite little sister. She's about 8 years old with curly blonde hair and intense grey eyes, who had a tendency to ask personal questions. She's so cute. A genius too. She's a year rounder and I try to come see her as often as I can.

Its 12:30 am and I'm laying in my bed while all my siblings are sleeping. The only one awake and I have a plan. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door of my cabin. I opened the door and made sure the coast was clear of any campers or harpies. I quickly went out side and shut the door. The only thing I can hear is crickets chirping and the waves crashing. I raced to the Poseidon cabin and swiftly, but quietly knocked three times. About 15 seconds passed and I thought that maybe he's asleep till the most perfect demigod answered the door.

I've waken him up. That's apparent. He looks so sleepy. He's wearing a black tank and some blue plaid sweatpants. His hair was all messed up in a cute way. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. I laughed. I've missed him so much I hadn't realized how much it hurt until now. He opened his beautiful sea green eyes and focused on me.

"Annabeth?" he asked as if he was in a dream. His mouth slightly hanging open.

"Hi Percy." I said and I smashed into him with my famous flying tackle hug that he claims he hates so much, but I know different.

We were on the floor choking the life out of each other all while laughing. Until we heard a scream only a harpy could make. We quickly stopped hugging and Percy jumps up and shuts the door. All the while I'm still laughing.

"Miss me much Wise Girl?' He asked with his eye brow raised.

"Maybe a little bit. A girl can get kinda lonely with out her Seaweed Brain you know." I tease him and stand up.

"Yeah I know. And maybe a Seaweed Brain can get kinda lonely without his Wise Girl." He winks at me and then comes over to me and kisses me.

The kiss is soft, passionate, and sweet. It gives me goose bumps and sends chills up and down my spine. He pulls me closer and smiles against my lips. We finally brake apart and just stand there for what seemed like hours. I walk away from him and go lay on his bed. He comes up right behind me and cuddles up to me. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you Annie."

"I missed you too Perce, but not the nickname." I playfully hit him in the stomach as he laughs.

"I know. You came to see me. I was hoping you would. I wanted to see you." I smelled my hair. "Lemons." He sighed. I chuckled.

"Of course I came to see you. Thank gods you don't have any siblings. I wanted to see you too. And yes Percy. Lemons. Just for you. I wanted my kiss." I sigh happily.

"Are you happy now that you got your kiss?" He kisses the tip of my nose. Weirdo.

"Happier. But I could be even more happy with some more kisses..." I looked at him and smiled.

He kisses me lazily and we just lay there. When I look at his alarm clock its 1:45 am. We had to be up at 8. Which means I have to go back at around 6:55. I don't want to leave though. I never want to leave. He looks at me with my favorite pair of eyes and smiles. I smile back. I love him. But then I think of Malcolm.

"Percy what's gonna happen to us during this Blood War? I don't want to break up." I burry my head in his chest.

"Whoa. that's nice to know but who said anything about breaking up? We're not going to breakup Annabeth. Nothings gonna happen. We'll be fine. It's gonna be tough, but we'll be fine." He reassures me as he kisses my head.

"But people are gonna try to stop us. Malcolm already gave me a lecture about it. He wants me to stop seeing you. Percy I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. Almost no one wants us together. What's gonna happen because the whole camp is against us? Some ones gonna get hurt. Their going to keep us away from each other."

"... It's going to be hard Annabeth. I'm not surprised that he has. Pollux already tried to talk me into it. That didn't end well for him. And hopefully no one gets hurt, but we don't know. We're going to stay together and solve the prophecy. We'll show everyone how unnecessary and stupid this war is. Not everyone is against us. We have friends trying to help us out. Everything will be fine and back to normal soon ok?" He lifts my face up and I kiss his cheek.

"Ok. I hope it goes back to normal quick." I said and then yawn.

"Me too Annie. Me too." He kisses my head while stroking my long blonde hair. I breathe in the smell of the sea and I fall into a deep as I listen to his heart beat. But for once, a peaceful sleep.

Only to be waken by a bang on the door.


End file.
